


1940s: USO Gala

by SheistheBlackWidow



Series: Steve and Natasha: Era Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Because Fury is dad to the Avengers, Bucky and Sam are in here too, Canon Era, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Nick and Maria are Nat's parents in this, OTP Feels, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, True Love, also I love era tics, especially 1920s and 1940s, maybe more in later chapters, when I can get the rest of this idea out!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: Part 1 of my Era Fics (reincarnation)The first time he met her had been in 1944 at a USO gala dedicated to the soldiers fighting abroad. They had danced together afterwards and he kissed her. That'd been before he left and had gone down in the ice. He never expected to see her again.





	1940s: USO Gala

The first time he met her had been in 1944 at a USO gala dedicated to the soldiers fighting abroad. That'd been before he left and had gone down in the ice. He never expected to see her again.

          ***************************

She was a high society gal. He… well, he was not. She attended galas and her parents donated millions of dollars to benefits (of course benefiting their group and only them). She had no reason to spare him a glance. He was there as a soldier. This was a USO event and so he was actually allowed to be out and around these types of people.

But she did. She came to him and she asked for a dance. She asked him. He should've asked her. He hasn't rrealized He was still staring at her until he felt the nudge from his friend Bucky and saw the wide eyes of Sam. He took her hand.

They danced and when the song ended, she let him go, making him promise to meet her in the gardens hidden on the side of the house. She then winked and walked away where she was led back to the dance floor by her father.

“So…” Bucky and Sam wanted details.

“She wants me to meet her later.” He was blushing and could feel how red his ears must be.

**Later……**

She was waiting for him. Her red hair shone in the pale moonlight and she was watching the coi in the small pond swim circle around her fingers.

“Heyyy…” he leaned against a tree to just take her in. She was like a dream. A dream he didn't, never wanted to wake from.

“Hey yourself Blondie.” She smirked up at him and stood up.

“I'm glad you came.”

“I keep my promises.” She kept coming closer and he forgot how to breathe. When she stopped just an arm's length away he just held his breath altogether. She was even more beautiful up close.

“That's good to know.” She was so close now. So close he could reach and touch her. Pull her closer and ma _ybe even- No. He couldn't think like that._ She was right here now. She hadn't moved her gaze from his and her sharp green eyes sparkled like the emeralds that hung from her ears.

She had wanted another dance and he gave into her. He could kiss her now, she was so close and so, so beautiful.

“So soldier, what are you waiting for?”.

“I-I what?” He stuttered. “You want to kiss me? Kiss me then. I don't bite.” He took her permission and did exactly that. Pulling her flush against him, he attacked her plump lips in a searing kiss.

They kissed until it got too cold to stay out longer. Then he led her back where he bid her goodnight.

“Do come back soldier. I really do like you.” He looked back realizing he never got her name. “Hey! I forgot to ask for your name.” She stopped, turned and smirked at him. “Natalia Romanova.” It was beautiful. Beautiful like her.

“Steven Rogers.” She didn't ask but she was obviously waiting for his name.

“Well good night Steven. Maybe you could take me out on a real date next time?” She smiled at him and it was blinding and he loved it. Maybe even he loved… her.

**Nat's POV**

His kisses felt amazing. She felt so loved and she didn't want it to stop. She wanted to bring him inside but he was such a gentleman and insisted he wanted to get to know her first.

He was such a good dancer and such a good kisser. Her parents would be scandalized if they knew. She watched until his blonde head disappeared and went back into the house and gave her parents their usual good night kisses and went up the spiral staircase to her room.

Once in her room and her door closed, she let out a breath and slid down to the floor. _Oh god she was in love!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be a chapter fictional. I think I could do one more chapter but give me some time please. Please review and if you would like to see a specific era, just post it in the review and I'll see what I can do!!!


End file.
